


Spooks Mini Bingo

by bessemerprocess



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Age Play, Begging, Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Non Consensual, Other, PTSD, Pain, Verbal Humiliation, mini bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Spooks drabbles to fulfill the minibingo challenge at kink_bingo.</p><p>-The Truth Is Seldom Welcome (Adam, breathplay)<br/>-Inflection (Adam/Jo, verbal humiliation)<br/>-Only One Word, Only One Sound (Tom Quinn, begging)<br/>-The Bliss of Sleep and Tea (Harry/Ruth, ageplay)<br/>-As Seen (Ros, exhibitionism)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Is Seldom Welcome (breathplay)

Adam’s head goes under the water and this time he tells himself he won’t struggle. He can do this, he can take this thing, beat it down, shape it into something new. There is no metal grate this time, just a too gentle hand. He could escape without even thinking. He doesn’t.

This isn’t fucked up, it’s just what he needs. And if the water is too warm, too clean, the burn in his lungs is exactly right. The hand on his cock is just as good. One hard stroke, and he’s coming, everything black and silent and finally still.


	2. Inflection (verbal humiliation)

“You’re not saying it right,” Jo says.

“Jo...” he whines. He said he would do this, but he can’t say this to her, not like she wants. He’s the child of Loki silvertongue. He can use his voice to talk a woman in killing herself, to talk a man into betraying his country, but he can’t say this, not like he means it.

“Adam,” she says right back. “You said you would do this.”

“I...”

“Say it,” she commands.

“Slut.” The tone isn’t quite right, but she smiles anyway, as she watches him blush from head to toe.

“Good boy.”


	3. Only One Word, Only One Sound (Begging)

“Please,” Tom Quinn cries and not even he knows if he’s begging for an end to the pain or for it to push him over into pleasure. The pain makes his muscles spasm, a character of climax, sending sharp, dazzling spikes of pleasure up through his body.

“Please,” he sobs, his tongue scraping against his teeth, too sensitive, tasting of cooper bright blood, and his whole body shudders. There is only one word now, only one sound. His whole body cries it to, shouts it to the silent men and the spying satellites and every camera in this room.

“Please.”


	4. The Bliss of Sleep and Tea (ageplay)

“Shush,” Ruth says, cutting Harry off before he can say anything about work. She knows that look on his face. “I’m imagining you’ve retired.”

“Whatever for? I’ll be an old man, fit for nothing but rocking chairs and naps,” Harry replies, idly skimming his thumb over the smooth skin of her hip.

“Then I shall have the rocking chair next to yours,” Ruth says. “You will hold my hand and complain about young people these days, and I will simply smile at you.”

Harry takes her hand in his, and wishes for an old age when Ruth smiles at him.


	5. As Seen (exhibitionism)

There’s no such thing as private in this job. Bug sweeps and flat search can only insure so much, and sometimes it’s better not to tip your hand. Besides, her body isn’t any of the secrets Ros is keeping right now. So let Harry watch her, or the Russians or perhaps homegrown anarchists. Let them see her shuck her clothing, leaving a trail like breadcrumbs to her bed. Let them see her skim her fingers down her body, touching all the right places, eliciting all those familiar sounds. Let them watch her as she comes. She prefers it this way.


End file.
